


[Podfic] Dear Jurisprudence

by Amanita_Fierce



Series: The Golden Geese: Podfic Broken Telephone [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: They've never talked this much about Ray in bed before. David doesn't think he likes it.[Podfic of Dear Jurisprudence, written by Likerealpeopledo]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Golden Geese: Podfic Broken Telephone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Dear Jurisprudence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Jurisprudence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129995) by [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/pseuds/Likerealpeopledo). 



**Text:** [Dear Jurisprudence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129995)

**Author:** [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 17:09 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/podfic-dear-jurisprudence/%5BPodfic%5D%20Dear%20Jurisprudence.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for Podfic Broken Telephone challenge for VoiceTeam 2020. 
> 
> Thank you so much, Likerealpeopledo, for writing such a tender and funny fic and for having blanket permission for podfic.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129995) and leave kudos and/or a comment for the author!


End file.
